Blind Date
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: Rio mendaftarkan Kino untuk ikut blind date. OFFROAD yaoi fanfic!/SihwanxKino/No bash or flame! P.S.: Jika tidak tahu wajah Sihwan dan Kino, bisa liat Cover Image. Kiri Sihwan, kanan Kino. Member sisanya silahkan cari fotonya di google XP
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Date**

**Pairing: SihwanxKino, slight! **

**Rating:T+**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Sho-ai, AU**

**Disclaimer: OFFROAD belongs to Kairos Ent., their parents, and God.**

**Note: Perasaan sukaku pada OFFROAD tiba-tiba meluap. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat ff ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot atau alur cerita, itu hanya kebetulan. Karena ff ini kutulis murni dari ideku sendiri. Aku menulis ff ini di ipod, karena itu maaf jika fontnya aneh. Oiya, bayangkan penampilan member OFFROAD seperti di MV Bebop, pengecualian untuk Rio.**

**DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut ikal pendek berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kantin sekolahnya. Namja itu mengenakan tag name 'Kim Nam Hyung' di blazernya, tetapi namja itu lebih suka dipanggil Kino. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di meja kantin dimana seorang namja berambut pirang yang sedang asik dengan tabnya duduk. Ia mendeath glare namja pirang itu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Hyung, jelaskan maksudmu mendaftarkanku untuk ikut blind date." ucap Kino. Namja pirang yang bertag name Jung Dong Su tapi lebih sering dipanggil Rio itu, menghela nafasnya sebelum meletakkan tabnya.

"Aku peduli kepadamu Kino-ah, karena itu aku mendaftarkanmu untuk blind date itu. Aku tidak ingin kau masih terus mengingat namja brengsek bernama Baek Seung Hun itu." jawab Rio tenang. Kino menghela nafas sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping 4  
Rio.

"Tapi hyung, kau tidak perlu mendaftarkanku ikut blind date segala." keluh Kino. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Rio hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus surai cokelat ikal milik Kino.

"Maafkan aku, ne? Seharusnya aku tidak mendaftarkanmu seenaknya. Tapi aku takut kau tidak akan menyujai orang lagi selain Seung Hun." ucap Rio dengan raut menyesal. Kino tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh hyungnya itu. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa marah kepada hyungnya yang satu ini. "Mianhae, Kino-ah."

"Gwawnchana, aku tahu kau melakukannya karena mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Kino. Tiba-tiba Rio melepaskan pelukan mereka, membuat Kino kaget.

"Tapi siapa yang memberitahumu kalau aku yang mendaftarkanmu?" tanya Rio. Kino memutar bola matanya, malas menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu.

"Kau lupa kalau namjachingumu itu todak bisa menjaga rahasia?" jawab Kino.

"Ah, iya. Dasar Seulgi bodoh." Rio merutuki namjachingunya yang memang terkenal akan mulut embernya itu. Rio membuka tabnya lalu menunjukkan website tempat ia mendaftarkan Kino untuk blind date. "Yang akan menjadi pasangan blind datemu adalah namja bernana Si Hwan, entah itu nama asli atau samaran. Ia meminta untuk bertemu Sabtu nanti tapi aku tidak tahu di mana dan jam berapa. Nomor telefonnya, xox-xoxo-xo. Nanti kau bisa bertanya."

Kino menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia mengamati foto account namja itu. Sepertinya itu fotonya sendiri, karena ia belum pernah melihat artis dengan wajah itu. 'Lumayan tampan.' pikir Kino.

"Tapi hyung aku meminta maaf jika misalnya blind datenya tidak berjalan lancar." ucap Kino.

"Gwaenchana, setidaknya kita sudah mencoba." ucap Rio. "Oiya, jeongmal mianhae tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu untuk blinde date. Aku ada kencan Seulgi hari itu."

"Ckckck, kau boleh memanggil G.I hyung dengan Seulgi? Daebak, hyung. Padahal ia melarang siapapun memanggilnya Seulgi jika masih ingin hidup tenang. Memang apa yang kau atau kalian lakukan sehingga dia mengizinkanmu memanggilnya Seulgi, eoh?" tanya Kino dengan seringaian di wajahnya, membuat wajah Rio memerah malu.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kim Nam Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari Sabtu datang juga. Kino sudah menghubungi namja bernama Si Hwan itu dan mereka sepakat bertemu di 'Café de Sourires' jam setengah sebelas. Ia memberitahukan kepada Si Hwan bahwa ia memakai kaus putih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dililitkan di pinggangnya dan celana jeans biru dongker dengan sneakers merah. Merasa bosan dengan tabnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling café. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang namja berpostur dan berambut mirip G.I hanya wajah mereka yang beda. Dan menurutnya namja itu lebih tampan dari G.I

Ah! Ia mengenal wajah itu! Itu Si Hwan, pasangan blind datenya! Sebelum ia sempat melambaikan tangannya, Si Hwan sudah lebih dulu menghampirinya.

"Annyeong, apakah kau Kino-ssi?" tanya namja itu.

"Nde, kau pasti Si Hwan-ssi. Duduklah." Si Hwan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kino. Ia memanggil waiter lalu memesan Americano dan Tuna Panini lalu waiter itu meninggalkan mereka. Keadaan menjadi hening, tidak ada yang beranin memulai pembicaraan. Membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenalkan diri masing-masing?" Si Hwan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Kino menyeruput Machiatonya terlebih dahulu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku duluan." ucap Kino. "Namaku Kim Nam Hyung, biasa dipanggil Kino. Umurku 18, kelas 2 Byungmoon High School. Ulang tahunku tanggal 24 Juni dan aku 93 liner, tinggiku 176 cm dan beratku 54 kg."

Si Hwan tertawa kecil membuat Kino menatapnya geran. "Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Kau tidak usah sedetail itu, sampai memberitahu berat badanmu." jawab Si Hwan masih sambil tertawa. Sontak wajah Kino memerah. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, untuk apa ia memberitahukan berat badannya kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Aish, sudahlah! Sekarang giliranmu!" perintah Kino. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Si Hwan bergumam 'manis'.

"Namaku Park Sang Min, tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Si Hwan. Aku 18 tahun, kelas 2 di Jungsang High School. Dan mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi ulang tahunku juga 24 Juni dan aku juga 93 liner. Tinggiku 184 cm dan pfft! berat badanku 65 kg." ucap Si Hwan. Kino tidak memperhatikannya, ia malah pura-pura sibuk meminum Macchiatonya. "Kino-ssi aku minta maaf telah menertawaimu. Mianhamnida."

"Gwaenchanayo, aku hanya pura-pura kesal, dan tidak usah gunakan bahasa formal." ucap Kino sambil tersenyum.

"Kau manis." Tidak sengaja kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Si Hwan. Si Hwan langsung menutup mulutnya merutuki kebodohannya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sementara Kino sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. "Mianhaeyo."

"G-gwaenchana, Si Hwan-ah. Lagipula saat ini kita sedang kencan itu berarti kita sepasang kekasih sampai kencan ini berakhir,kan?" Jujur, Kino merasa berat saat mengucapkan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih hanya sampai kencan ini berakhir.

"Nde, kau benar Kino." ucap Si Hwan. "Kalau begitu, apa hobimu?"

"Rapping dan berselca dengan Rio hyung."

"Rio hyung?"

"Ah, ia sahabatku dari SD juga roommateku di apartment kami. Dia juga yang mendaftarkanku ikut blind date ini. " jelas Kino. Ia menangkap raut wajah Si Hwan yang menjadi dingin dan tangannya yang terkepal erat. "Tenang, Rio hyung sudah mempunyai namjachingu dan ia terlalu mencintai namja itu sehingga kemungkinannya berpaling padaku 0%."

"Ah, nde. Mianhae."

"Gwaenchana. Giliranku, apa hobimu?"

Mereka saling mengajukan pertanyaan, berusaha mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak jarang, pembicaraan mereka diselingi oleh canda dan tawa. Tidak terasa, waktu sudah sore saat mereka menghabiskan-mungkin- gelas ke 2 kopi mereka.

Tiba-tiba mata Kino menangkap seorang namja tinggi berkacamata yang memasuki café itu. Itu Baek Seung Hun! Ia segera berbisik kepada Si Hwan.

"Si Hwan! Pindah ke sampingku sekarang!" Si Hwan yang tidak tahu apa-apa menuruti perintah Kino. Ia pindah duduk di samping Kino di sofa. "Tolong berakting sebagai namjachinguku!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Si Hwan! Pindah ke sampingku sekarang!" Si Hwan yang tidak tahu apa-apa menuruti perintah Kino. Ia pindah duduk di samping Kino di sofa. "Tolong berakting sebagai namjachinguku!"**_

**Blind Date**

**Pairing: SihwanxKino, slight! **

**Rating:T+**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Sho-ai, AU**

**Disclaimer: OFFROAD belongs to Kairos Ent., their parents, and God.**

**Note: Perasaan sukaku pada OFFROAD tiba-tiba meluap. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat ff ini. Jika ada kesamaan plot atau alur cerita, itu hanya kebetulan. Karena ff ini kutulis murni dari ideku sendiri. Aku menulis ff ini di ipod, karena itu maaf jika fontnya aneh. Oiya, bayangkan penampilan member OFFROAD seperti di MV Bebop, pengecualian untuk Rio.**

**DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Kino mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Si Hwan dan mencium paksa Si Hwan. Awalnya Si Hwan menolak, ia tidak ingin menciumnya tanpa seizin Kino. Tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terlarut dalam ciuman itu. Perlahan, Si Hwan melumat bibir Kino. Mata Kino sibuk melirik ke arah Seung Hun, lain dengan Si Hwan yang menutup matanya. Kino melihat Seung Hin yang sekarang berpakaian waiter berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kino-ah?" panggilan Seung Hun membuat Kino segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Si Hwan teringat bahwa Kino menyuruhnya berakting sebagai kekasihnya, karena itu ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher Kino dan menciuminya. Tangan Si Hwan beranjak melingkari pinggang Kino.

"Ah, Seung Hun hyung, annyeong ngh.." Kino mendesah tertahan saat Si Hwan menciumi setiap centi lehernya. Seung Hun hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Siapa namja itu?" tanya Seung Hun.

"Dia, ermm, namjachingu, nghh, ku, ahh!" Kino mengeluarkan desahannya yang tadi ditahannya saat Si Hwan menggigit lehernya, membuat bercak keunguan di leher Kino. "Si Hwan, berhenti sebentar, ini di tempat, eumhh, umum, anghh!"

Si Hwan kembali membuat bercak keunguan di leher Kino. Perlahan tangannya meraih kerah kaus Kino dan menurunkannya, membuat bahu kanannya terekspos. Ia mulai menggigiti bahu Kino, membuat desahan-desahan neluncur dari bibir Kino.

"Aku rasa, aku akan memberikan privasi bagi kalian berdua." ucap Seung Hun lalu meninggalkan Kino dan Si Hwan dengan raut wajah datar. Setelah memastikan bahwa Seung Hun tidak melihat memperhatikan mereka, Si Hwan menarik diri dari Kino lalu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana aktingku sebagai namjachingumu, hm?" tanya Si Hwan seraya menjilat bibirnya seduktif. Kino membetulkan kausnya dengan wajah menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "Bisa kau jelaskan siapa namja itu, Kino?"

"Dia Seung Hun hyung, mantan namjachinguku. Dia memutuskanku dengan alasan bahwa aku membosankan. Rio hyung mendaftarkan untuk blind date ini agar aku bisa melupakannya, karena aku masih menaruh perasaan kepadanya." jelas Kino dengan wajah menunduk. Perlahan, Si Hwan memeluk tubuh Kino.

"Menurutku kau tidak membosankan sama sekali. Kau ramah, mudah diajak mengobrol, menarik, dan periang. Dan, oh jangan lupakan! Wajahmu juga manis. Menurutku kau sempurna bagiku." ucap Si Hwan. Kino merasa bahwa wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Gomawo, Si Hwan-ah."

"Nah, sekarang akan kuantar kau pulang. Keadaanmu cukup berantakan sekarang." ucap Si Hwan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya membuat Kino mendesah kecewa. Tapi, keadaan Kino memang cukup betantakan. Wajah memerah, rambut acak-acakan, leher dengan bercak keunguan yang begitu terlihat, dan bajunya kusut. Si Hwan melepas jaket turtlenecknya lalu memakaikannya di tubuh Kino dan menaikkan resletingnya. "Untuk menutupi kissmarkku. Nah, kajja."

"Hey, Kino-ah. Bagaimana rasanya balas dendam kepada mantan namjachingumu dengan mempunyai namjachingu tampan sepertiku,eoh?"

"Kau terlalu narsis,Sihwan-ah!"

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, hubungan kita berakhir, eoh?" tanya Si Hwan sesampaibya di depan pintu apartmen Kino dan Rio.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu." keluh Kino. Keheningan mrnyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kino, bolehkah aku menjadi namjachingumu? Aku jatuh cinta padamu hari ini. Nan neol saranghae." terang Si Hwan. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kino tertawa kecil melihatnya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nado saranghae, Si-mfffhh!" Kino tidak berhasil menyelasaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya lebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir Si Hwan. Si Hwan melumat bibir Kino lalu menggigitnya membuat Kino membuka mulutnya. Ia menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kino dan bermain di sana. Tangannya membuka resleting jaket yang dikenakan Kino, lalu menurunkan jaket itu. Hanya menurunkannya agar tidak menghalangi aksesnya ke leher dan bahu Kino, tidak melepaskannya. Ia menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Kino, membuat kissmark lebih banyak, menandakan bahwa Kino miliknya seorang.

"Annghhh!" Kino mendesah keras saat Si Hwan tidak sengaja menggigit titik sensitivnya di leher. Ia menurunkan kerah kaus Kino, menggigitnya lalu menghisapnya memberi bercak keunguan yang ia yakin tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Tangannya memegang ujung kaus Kino hendak membukanya saat tangan Kino menahannya.

"Mian, Si Hwan-ah. Tapi kalau dilanjutkan, aku rasa aku belum siap." ucap Kino. Si Hwan tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk Kino.

"Gwaenchana, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Aku pulang dulu, ne? Annyeong!" Si Hwan melepaskan pelukannya lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berlari pergi. Kino masih terdiam, ia baru ingat kalau ia lupa mengembalikan jaket Si Hwan. Ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya lain kali.

"Aku pulang~" ucapnya seraya membuka pintu depan lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia melepaskan sepatunya, membuka jaket Si Hwan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia bisa melihat Rio hyungnya yang sedang memasak dengan G.I hyung yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Ia bangkit lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Di dapur ia bisa melihat G.I yang ternyata sedang sibuk memberi kissmark di leher Rio, sama seperti yang Si Hwan lakukan padanya tadi. Mengingatnya, ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengambil Jus di kulkas.

"Hyungs, please stop making out in the kitchen." keluhnya yang ia yakin kalah oleh desahan Rio karena tangan G.I yang sedang bermain di dalam kausnya dengan mulut yang masih sibuk memberi kissmark. Ia berkata lagi, sebelum meminum jusnya. "And, please don't do 'it' tonight. I want to have a beauty sleep."

"Nghh.. ann-emhh-nyeong, Kino.. Agh, Seulgihh." ucap Rio diselingi desahannya. Rio berbalik menatap Kino, saat ia melihat sesuatu.

_Bercak keunguan di leher Kino_.

**"GYAAAAAA! SIAPA YANG MENYENTUH DONGSAENGKU?!"**

**Owari**

**Ff terpanjang sekaligus tercepat yang pernah kubuat. Aku menulis ini sambil menonton Ocean's Eleven, Final Destination 5, dan Harry Potter. Aku tahu film-film itu tidak ada hubungannya, tapi ideku mengalir dengan lancar saat menonton film-film itu.**

**Aku seorang fans dari OFFROAD, hanya saja fans mereka hanya sedikit. Teman-temanku tidak ada yang tahu OFFROAD, hanya adikku. Itupun hanya karena menyukai parodi 'That Winter, The Wind Blows' yang dibuat oleh OFFROAD. Aku menyukai couple ini karena melihat mereka memparodikan kissing scene (kalau aku tidak salah lihat) Eunji dan Kimbum. Dan aku juga menyukai pairing karena mereka cocok berperan sebagai Song Hye Kyo dan Jo In Sung. Aku meminta maaf kepada Seung Hun dan fans Seung Hun (jika ada) jarena membuatnya sebagai antagonis di sini.**

**Tolong usahakan RnR, tapi tidak apa-apa jika hanya jadi silent reader. Jika ingin mengkritik atau memberi saran, gunakan bahasa yang sopan. No bash or flame.**

**Annyeong!**


End file.
